


we'd be good, we'd be great together

by still_i_fall



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: Fake dating is a bit like playing love interests only in real life.-or the lara jean and peter and the celebrity au no one asked for





	we'd be good, we'd be great together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So just a few notes at the beginning to clarify some stuff in case I wasn't clear enough in the writing
> 
> 1) Peter and Lara Jean co starred on this made up tv show called _Rosewood Place_ (kinda like Boy Meets World or The Wonder Years, if you know what those shows are) when they were younger along with Gen, Chris, John Ambrose and Trevor (aka the group from when they were kids as shown in the second book)
> 
> 2) In this fic, they're 22 years old and working together for the first time since _Rosewood Place_ ended
> 
> I think that's it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.  
> Title from the song _goodnight n go_ by Ariana Grande

 

I’m not going to lie, Peter Kavinsky is hot.

 

He has this like boy next door charm, with these tall, dark, and handsome looks, and his eyes, don’t get me started on his eyes, they’re chocolate brown with golden flecks and I want to stare at them all day long everyday. To add on to all that, he has this charisma that so effortless, and the most charming smile.

 

It's not really fair to other men, because Peter Kavinsky is out there starring in all of these romcoms, playing the soft boi jock, and raising every teenage girl’s standards.

 

So really, it shouldn’t be that hard to fake date him.

 

I feel like it’s still going to be, though.

 

It’s my fault really that we’re in this mess in the first place. I had to let my mouth run on that talk show and of course the internet picked up on it. I just had to say that I’d had a crush on a costar before and then I just had to talk about how hard it is to separate yourself from your character when you have feelings like that.

 

And maybe it would have been fine, only I just knew that everyone was going to think that I was talking about Josh Sanderson because we just starred in a movie together, and the sad thing is, they would’ve been right. Only the thing is, Josh just broke up with my sister, Margot, and I do not want Margot to think that I was ever in love with him while they were dating.

 

I really should’ve just shut up when I was on that show, but I just couldn’t. I started thinking about Josh’s strong arms wrapped around me and his fluffy hair and every on screen kiss we ever shared and then I just couldn’t shut up.

 

So really maybe this is all Josh’s fault?

 

I don’t know why I asked Peter, of all the people in the world, to fake date me. Maybe it’s because he was my first kiss back when we were 12 and and on a tv show called _Rosewood Place_ with Gen, Chris, Trevor, and John Ambrose. Or maybe it's because we're back together on the same set for the first time in 5 years.

 

We all practically grew up on the set of _Rosewood Place_. It ran for six seasons and was pretty much all I knew from ages 11 to 17. It’s where I met my best friend, Chris, and had my first ever boyfriend, John Ambrose. It’s where Peter and Gen met, though they wouldn't start dating until after it ended.  They dated on and off from ages 17 to 22 which is five years if you don’t want to do the math aka an eternity in Hollywood.

 

It was weird because in the show, Peter was my love interest and John was Gen's. She used to get really jealous and would freak out at people who asked if Peter and I were a couple in real life.

 

And now I’m fake dating him. That’s quite the love triangle.

 

Honestly though, Peter is a life saver. All I had to say was, “Please fake date me.” and he immediately dropped the script he was holding and listened to my entire story.

 

“And so that leads us to my dilemma, I either let everyone believe that I am in love with Josh Sanderson even though he just broke up with my sister which would ultimately hurt her so much but she’d just try to hide it and hate me forever, or we pretend I was just talking about you from when we were younger and we fake date real quick. We can bank on the fact that people loved us together on _Rosewood_ , and then break up in a few months because of scheduling things or something.”

 

Peter’s thinks for a moment, I've forgotten how cute his thinking face is, “So as you may of heard, I just broke up with Gen,” From what I heard from Chris, actually, Gen broke up with him this time for some up and coming model, but I’m not going to say that out loud because I kind of need him to work with me. “And she would be so insanely jealous if she heard I was dating you, Covey. Remember how upset she used to get when we got asked in interviews if we were together.”

 

I laugh and nod. I do remember how upset she would get. On the show we were best friends, and that was true to real life at the very start at least, but then she started to like Peter and couldn't handle it when my character and his character had any scene with any sort of romance.

 

It's like she never understood that we were just acting, that Peter wasn't my love interest in real life.

 

“So yeah Covey, I'll fake date you.”

 

I nod and smile, “Great… so I guess now we just have to come up with a contract.”

 

He laughs for a second before noticing that I’ve pulled out a pen and paper from seemingly thin air, “Woah, woah, woah, a contract? Covey, I’m sure we don’t need to involve our lawyers in this…” he gestures between the two of us, “thing.”

 

I roll my eyes, “It’s not for that, it’s so we can both get what we want out of this relationship, and set down some ground rules.”

 

“Okay fine. Number one, _posts about one another on instagram are obligatory_.” He says before adding, “And I’ve gotta look good in them.” God, he is still so vain.

 

His rule does make sense, though, so I write it down, “Exactly, you get it! Also, _we only kiss in public for the cameras_ ”

 

His eyes widen, “Wait, so I can't kiss you?” He says it like he's so shocked. Why does he even care whether or not he can kiss me?

 

“You _can_ kiss me, but only for the cameras. Like if we go somewhere and we're sure the paparazzi will be there. It'll be like when we were on _Rosewood_ but not on a set.”

 

Peter shakes his head, “Who's going to believe that? You might not remember Covey, but I've got a bit of a reputation around here.”

 

Yeah, of making out with his girlfriend every chance he gets, even if they're on set.

 

I roll my eyes, “I'm not Gen, but you do make a good point, so maybe you can…” I try to think about what the leads do in romcoms, “You can put your hand in my back pocket.”

 

His eyebrows scrunch together like he misheard me or something, “I can put my hand in your back pocket?” He repeats.

 

“Yeah, you know like, _Sixteen Candles_ ,” the eyebrows remain furrowed, “It's the opening shot.” Nope, he has no idea what I'm talking about, “Oh my god, you're Peter Kavinsky, king of the romcom, and you haven't even seen _Sixteen Candles_.”

 

He’s beginning to turn a little red from what I can only assume is embarrassment. “Fine, we'll watch this _Candles_ movie and then post about it on Instagram or something. It'll be cute.” God, he's good at this, being cute on the internet and stuff.

 

“ _We will mention each other in interviews_.” I add trying not to think about the fact that me not being able to shut my mouth during an interview is what got us into this mess in the first place.

 

“ _At least one public outing a week_.”

 

There’s a pause as I finish writing the last rule down. “Is that it?” He asks.

 

I think for a moment, “Nope, one more, _we tell no one that this is fake_.”

 

He nods, “First rule of fight club.”

 

Now it’s my turn to look confused.

 

His eyes widen, “Wait, you’ve never seen _Fight Club_? I swear we all watched it together as kids or something.” I shake my head, “Add that to your little contract thing, we’ll make it a double feature or something.”

 

I roll my eyes but write _and Fight Club_ right next to the rule about watching _Sixteen Candles_ , “Happy?”

 

Peter grins and holds out is hand for me to shake, “It’s final then, we are officially fake dating.”

  


/

  


I’m not exactly sure how I want to tell everyone that I’m dating my costar. At first, I suggested that we just immediately go instagram official, but Peter shoots down that idea real quick.

 

“No one will believe it's real if you immediately refer to me as your boyfriend on Instagram. One Insta story and we let ourselves be spotted getting coffee with scripts in hand.”

 

God, why is he so good at this.

 

We go out for coffee a few hours later. Peter refuses to hold my hand when we enter the coffee shop saying that it'll look better if we're spotted leaving together hand in hand, like we bonded over the coffee or something. He posts an Insta story of the outside of the coffee shop and I post one of my coffee with a location tag and pray that Twitter will start speculating.

 

Peter’s so casual about all of it. He makes a joke while we're ordering about me needing to know his coffee order if I want this relationship to work out. The cashier had laughed, and I couldn't help but wonder of he recognised us.

 

I'm not trying to say I'm famous, or anything, but I feel like Peter and I, together at least, are pretty well known. Back in it’s day-- can I even say that, it was only 5 years ago-- _Rosewood Place_ was pretty popular, but since then I haven’t done a lot of big projects. Instead, I’ve been focussing more on indie films.

 

The entire cast of _Rosewood Place_ was so close, but when we finished the show, everyone sorta went their separate ways. Chris has been traveling the world doing charity work and living life. She’s in Costa Rica right now, I think. Trevor and John Ambrose both went back back to school, leaving the entertainment industry behind. I think they decided that they were just with it all.

 

I could never do that, though, acting just means too much to me. I lpve to become someone else, even if its just briefly, and the rush you get right befote other people see your work. Its addicting.

 

Gen’s been doing teen flicks mostly, but she got a bigger role recently. I heard it went straight to her head, and that it’s one of the reasons why she broke up with Peter.

 

If I’m being honest though, Peter’s probably the most well known out of all of us. Even back on _Rosewood_ he was pretty much the star. He’s been doing a lot of the same things as me, working on indie films, but more recently, he’s been starring in romcoms which seems to be working well for him. He’s practically the perfect romcom love interest, so I guess it makes sense.

  


/

  


I check online for rumors and speculation and stuff later that night and find plenty. Most of the stuff about us being reunited came a few weeks ago when the cast list for the movie we’re now working on came out, paving the way for information about our coffee date being seen as more than just a friendly get together. A few sites are even saying that we're dating which makes me inexplicably proud of Peter and I, so much so, that I text him a link to one almost immediately.

 

_Me: WE R OFFICIALLY DATING OMG LOOK AT THIS_

 

_Peter aka my fake bf: YES! nice job covey_

 

Maybe this will work out.

 

/

 

We plan a few more outings and make a point to take plenty of pictures on set. I post a few of them on Instagram one day with no caption and it gets the most likes of any picture I’d posted before.

 

It’s weird and somewhat disheartening that my love life is the thing making me more known instead of my work, but I also shouldn’t complain, no one has even mentioned Josh Sanderson since my first insta story featuring Peter.

 

In all of the insanity, however, I may have forgotten to mention the whole fake dating Peter thing to my family. This comes back to bite me when Kitty calls and I accidently accept while rehearsing on set with Peter.

 

“WHAT THE HECK LARA JEAN YOUR DATING-- wait, is he with you, is that you Peter!?”

 

My eyes are wide and mouth slightly open in shock mostly from the fact that the call was even accepted and that Kitty’s face is now gracing my phone screen.

 

Peter grins when he sees her. He’s always loved Kitty, ever since we were on _Rosewood Place_ and she would sometimes visit the set. He’d take her out for ice cream and stuff, just the two of them. I remember us being 11 or 12 and him being so proud to get to call her Kitty instead of Katherine.

 

“Ayyye, I haven’t seen you in forever.” He says, taking my phone from me and grinning at Kitty. “How are you?”

 

Kitty rolls her eyes at him, “I’m great, but that’s not why I called. Since when are you dating my sister!?”

 

Peter turns to me then back to the phone as he tries to decide on how long we’ve been dating. I'm not even really sure, the coffee date was just yesterday, “Just a couple days, I guess.”

 

Kitty shakes her head at us, “I always knew you two would end up together. I'm happy that Lara Jean finally came to her senses and realized you liked her.”

 

What is she talking about? Peter has never liked me, it was always Gen.

 

“Man, she had the biggest crush on you back when we were little. You two had all of those kissing scenes and she would get so nervous.”

 

Wait, let me explain.

 

I did like Peter, but in my defence, it's all his fault. When we were 12 years old, he was first kiss. It wasn't even on screen, we were just doing a mini cast get together and everyone was gone or leaving when he leaned over and said my hair smelled like when we filmed in Hawaii and before kissing me.

 

I was obsessed with him for forever after that, but I knew Gen was into him, so I never acted on it (not like I would have even if Gen wasn't into him).

 

But, Kitty has no right to tell him that, so that's when I decide that I need to end this conversation before she says anything else.

 

I take the phone back from Peter, letting my face briefly appear in the frame as I quickly say, “Well that was fun but we are so busy right now. We’ll have to talk more some other time. M’kay? Cool, bye Kitty.” I hang up the phone and take a deep breath before turning to Peter.

 

I’m about to tell him off or something for taking my phone and try to explain that I didn’t like him that much, but he beats me to talking, “You liked me when we were younger?” He asks, and surprisingly he doesn’t seem to be teasing.

 

I think about lying but knowing Peter he’ll see right through me, “Yeah, but you had a crush on me too.”

 

He turns pink and looks like he’s about to say something else on the topic, but stops himself.

 

There’s a pause as we both readjust ourselves on the couch and grab our discarded scripts.

 

“That was fun,” he says, turning to me with a smile. I guess all of the crush business is forgotten, “I’ve always liked your sisters.”

 

Sister. Oh my god, I forgot to tell Margot. I am so stupid.

 

“Yep, I like them too. So umm, I’ve got some stuff to do, so I’m just going to… somewhere and do… stuff.” I stand up, “I’ll talk to you later.” I start walking away. Peter shouts something about us getting dinner later and I think I shout yes. I’ll have to text him about it later.

 

But right now, right now I need to text Margot.

 

I almost want to call her, but if I’m being honest, I can’t actually talk to her. Margot knows me better than anyone else and will see right through me so quick. No, texting is the best option.

 

_Me: Hey Go-Go, sorry i didnt tell you sooner but i have a new boyfriend_

 

_Me: u know him tho_

 

_Me: remember peter kavinsky_

 

_Me: from rosewood_

 

_Me: u probably do_

 

_Me: anyway, we're dating now_

 

_Me: i cant talk rn cause im really busy but maybe soon_

 

Margot wouldn’t normally let me go all that long without calling but as of right now she’s backpacking in Europe with friends.

 

I hate lying to her, but it’ll only have to be for a little while, this Peter thing won't go on for too long.

  


/

  


**P.Kavinsky posted a picture**

 

 **P.Kavinsky** _dinner ft. @LJ.Covey_

 

Comments:

_LJ.Covey: thnx for letting me steal your fries_

  


/

  


Somehow, fake dating Peter is easy. We’re on set five days out of the week for the next two months or so anyway, so we were always going to spend time together, but it's more so now that we're “together”.

 

When you think about it, though, it does make sense, we grew up together, and we played love interests for six years. Fake dating is a bit like playing love interests only in real life.

 

It's nice too. I never realised how much I missed hanging out with Peter. We used to hang out a lot on and off the set of _Rosewood_ because we had so many scenes together, but then after it ended we never really hung out anymore.

 

It turns out, though, that I completely forgot about the publicity tour. Either, we can break up after shooting and during the tour just be friends again (which is really just what we are now, so it wouldn’t be too difficult), or, and this is the option I know the studio would rather we go with, we continue to fake date all the way until the movie is released and then be free to break up. That, however, could be over a year which in my opinion is way too long.

 

Peter thinks it’s fine, though.

 

“Lara Jean, we barely have to do anything, just continue the dates a few months longer than we thought we’d have to, it’ll be barely anything.” I don’t see why he wants this relationship to go on any longer than it has to. Everyone is already sure that I was talking about Peter when talking about being in love with a costar, and I’m relatively sure Gen is jealous of, we’ve both already got what we wanted out of this.

 

“Plus,” He adds, “We still have to do our double feature. I’m free tonight, if you wanna come over.”

 

Wow Kavinsky, real subtle subject change. I let him have it though and answer with a yes “but only if you have those candies I like.”

 

It’s almost like we’re becoming a real couple.

  


/

  


_Margot: I remember Peter, he was always so sweet and it was obvious he liked you when we were younger_

 

_Margot: I'm happy for you!!!!_

 

_Margot: you'll have to reintroduce me to him when I get back from Europe_

  


/

  


I feel like going to Peter’s apartment is oddly personal.

 

It’s also what friends do, though, and Peter and I are friends so I need to stop being so weird about things. Plus, Peter’s already been to my place twice to study lines and steal baked goods, so if anything I’m just trying to get even.

 

When I get there, Peter’s already made popcorn and set it out along with some candies on his coffee table.

 

“Right on time Covey,” He says, welcoming me inside. He’s in socks and his favorite pair of tennis shoes are next to the door, so I slip mine off and set them next to his.

 

“We’re watching _Sixteen Candles_ first and then _Fight Club_ ,” he tells me, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion next to him for me to sit. “That way you can properly enjoy your _Candles_ movie without the amazingness that is _Fight Club_ on your mind.”

 

I roll my eyes and sit down next to him, “How generous of you.”

 

He shrugs, “What can I say, I'm just a generous sort of guy.”

  


Peter’s a good movie watching buddy. He’s great at just watching and not commenting on every little thing, but also good at knowing the perfect moment to just add something.

 

Sometime around the beginning of Fight Club, Peter’s arm finds its way around me. I don’t really mind it, though, and pretty soon after that, my head is resting on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t fall asleep Covey, can’t have you missing the greatest movie ever.”

 

I wonder if this is what people do on real dates.

  
  


/

  


**LJ.Covey posted a picture**

 

 **LJ.Covey** _movie night. shout out to @P.Kavinksy for hosting_

 

Comments:

_P.Kavinsky: it was my pleasure_

  


/

  


I don’t think it’s healthy, how attached I’m getting to Peter. I’m going over to his apartment often now, eating takeout on his couch after the workday’s over, or watching movies with him late at night.

 

He’s at my place often too. He likes to come over and watch me bake, then steal the treats after they’re finished.

 

“Can you get three eggs out of the fridge for me?” I ask and Peter nods, getting up off of one of my barstools and making his way over to my fridge.

 

“Here ya go,” He says, coming up behind me and placing the eggs on my counter before resting his head on my shoulder, “What are you making?”

 

I turn around to grin at him and tell him all about my discovery of the perfect chocolate chip cookie, but can’t seem to get words out of my mouth. Our faces are so close together that I can feel his breath on my lips. He’s leaning down as though he’s still resting his head my shoulder and my head is tilted up towards his.

 

I want to kiss him, and I think he wants to kiss me.

 

Only that’s something real couples do, and we’re not a real couple.

 

So instead, I spin around to face the counter again and answer, “Chocolate chip cookies.”

 

“Cool,” It’s weird, but think he sounds sort of disappointed, or something.

  


/

  


I can’t help it, I need to tell someone about the whole fake dating and my maybe real feelings. So I call Kitty and tell her the truth.

 

“That’s so you two to fake date and real fall in love.”

 

Kitty thinks I’m an idiot when I tell her all about the almost kiss.

 

“You are so dense sometimes, Lara Jean,” she says, and my eyebrows furrow.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Kitty rolls her eyes, “It’s so obvious he likes you, and that you like him back. You saw his instagram post today right?”

 

I did. It felt way more personal than anything else either of us had posted so far and was based around a comment he had made earlier in the day.

 

“Do something, tell him how you feel.”

 

Only the thing is, I don’t know how I feel.

  


/

  


**P.Kavinsky posted a picture**

 

 **P.Kavinsky** _I like you in blue_

  


/

  


It’s after dinner and we’re walking through a park hand in hand.

 

I keep thinking about what Kitty said earlier in the day, about how Peter likes me and how I need to come to my senses. I still don’t really believe her, there’s no way Peter Kavinsky would like a girl like me when he could so easily get girls like Gen.

 

Peter tugs me toward a park bench and sits down, pulling me down with him.

 

“I like going on dates with you.” He says, staring at our held hands and smiling. I’m smiling too, but that’s nothing new, I’m always smiling when I’m with Peter.

 

“I like them too,” I reply and he looks up at me to make eye contact.

 

“And I think I like you.” My eyes widen and I stare at him in shock. Maybe I misheard him, or something.

 

“What?” There is no way he likes me, he’s gotta be teasing.

 

He rolls his eyes like what he said is completely normal, like he says it to me everyday and I have no reason to be confused, “I like you, I’ve liked you for a long time, actually. Why do you think I kissed you when we were little who even went along with this fake dating thing?”

 

My mouth opens to speak, say something about how he’s in love with Gen still and just confused. So much of me wants to believe him though, wants to take his answer and run with it.

 

So I say, “I think I like you.”

 

He grins at me and there’s a moment where we’re just staring at one another grinning like we’re insane. Then, Peter unclaspes his hand from mine and brings it up to my face. He brushes a stray hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine.

 

We’ve kissed before a million times, but this time it feels so different. Maybe it’s because this time it’s finally real.

  


/

  


I'm outside Peter’s apartment building. I thought I'd surprise him for him lunch.

 

I can't stop thinking about last night, about Peter telling me he likes me and me telling him I like him back. About us kissing.

 

So I'm not really paying attention as I go to push open the door, and it’s a complete accident that I hit someone. If Peter was down here with me, he would make a joke, say something about how I can’t even be trusted to open door, and I would laugh way too hard just because of how he smiles when people laugh at his jokes.

 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know there was someone on the other side of this door and-- Gen, is that you?” Oh my god, I just Gen with a door.

 

“Lara Jean, of course it’s you, only you would find a way to hit someone with a door.” She’s glaring so hard at me that I wonder if it hurts her eyes.

 

“It’s not actually that difficult if there’s a person just standing on the other side of the door.” I spit back. She rolls her eyes and ignores me.

 

“I was just coming down from your boyfriend's apartment.” She says, planting a fake smiles on her face. “It was so nice to see him, and you know, catch up.” I hate the way she says catch up, and I also hate the way my fists clench. He’s my fake boyfriend, I don’t get to care like this.

 

“He told me to come over, actually. Maybe next time I’ll invite him over… Well, anyway, so great to see you, we’ll have to catch up sometime.” She leaves with a fake smile and a sarcastic wave that I can’t help but glare at.

 

_Why did Peter invite her over?_

 

And all of the sudden I'm not sure if anything Peter told me last night was real. Everything coming crashing down

 

I hate myself for ever falling for him, for thinking that we could ever be more than just co stars, that he’d ever be anyone’s other than Gen’s.

 

So I head back home and cry and try to get over Peter by making a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

  


/

  


_Peter: u wanna do something later?_

 

_Peter: Covey?_

 

_Peter: u ok??????_

 

_Peter: Lara Jean???????_

 

_Peter: i guess I'll see u on set tomorrow_

  


/

  


I almost think that I just shouldn’t go to set today, that I should skip work and violate a million rules and just stay at home in my pajamas all day.

 

I could never do that, though, not when I have this obligation on set.

 

That doesn’t mean I can’t try to avoid Peter for as long as possible, though.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, Lara Jean wait up.” I swivel around as quickly as possible and take off speed walking in the exact opposite direction in which I need to go. “Lara Jean, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Peter.”

 

He runs to catch up with me, and I know that I’m fighting a losing battle, “Why didn’t you answer my texts yesterday? I thought you were dead or something.” I refuse to turn to him, so he grabs my shoulders and plants himself right in front of me, “Did I do something?”

 

“Why was Gen leaving your apartment yesterday?”

 

His eyebrows furrow, “What?”

 

“Yesterday, I went over to your apartment to surprise you for lunch and I ran into Gen leaving. She said you’d invited her over,” Peter doesn’t respond, and I start to tear up “I’m done with being second best to her Peter!” I force his hands off of my shoulder and turn to walk away.

 

“God, Lara Jean you were never second best,” he calls out after me, “Even when we were little.”

 

I stop moving, “Why was Gen at your apartment yesterday?” I repeat.

 

“I wanted to tell her that it was over in person, that me and her were done.” I turn to him, “ Because I love you Lara Jean.” He walks towards me, smiling and I think I’m smiling back, “Only you.”

 

And then he’s pressed his lips to mine, his arms wrapped tight against me like he’s never going to let go. I’m not sure if I ever want him to let go, though.

  


/

  


**P.Kavinsky posted a picture**

 

 **P.Kavinsky** _you gonna break my heart covey?_

 

Comments:

 

_LJ.Covey: never_

  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, tell me what you think! Also, hmu on Tumblr ( [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/) ) to send me prompts or just talk! I'm always looking for new people to chat about tatbilb with!


End file.
